


To the Moon and Back

by zianourrybitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zianourrybitch/pseuds/zianourrybitch





	To the Moon and Back

"Wake up Princess. We're almost there."  
I groaned as Niall kissed my cheek, waking me up. I opened my eyes to see Niall's sparkling blue ones staring back at me.  
"Hey sleepyhead. Have a good rest?" he asked.  
"Yeah. Until you woke me up." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.  
"You know you love me, though."  
"Yeah. And you're lucky I do. Or I might have to throw you out of this plane." I said, before leaning in and kissing him. I turned and looked out the window. The view was incredible.  
"Welcome to Ireland, baby." Niall said, wrapping his arms around me. He had invited me to come spend a few days with him while he was on break. Truthfully, I was ecstatic that I was going to Ireland. But the thought of me not seeing him again for almost two months made my heart hurt. But I wasn't going to let that ruin this trip. I was used to him leaving, since we have been together for almost a year. In fact, we would be spending our anniversary here in Ireland. I briefly wondered what, if anything, he had planned.  
"Kelly? Kelly?" Niall asked.  
"Huh? Sorry, I zoned out for a second."  
"I noticed." he chuckled. "We're landin' now."  
Once we landed, we got our luggage and got into a cab to go to Niall's family home. We didn't have any problems with fans since there were rumors that he was staying in London. Once we pulled up, Maura came out to greet us.  
"Niall! Oh it's so good to see you!" she said, embracing him in a tight hug.  
"Hi mum. I've missed you so much." he said, hugging her back. After letting her go, he went to get our bags.  
"Hi Maura." I said, hugging her.  
"Hello Kelly. It's so nice to see you again. I hope you've been doing well."  
"I have, thank you. What about you? How have you been?"  
"I've been well. It's just nice to have my baby back home." she says, smiling at Niall.  
"It's good to be home." Niall smiles.  
We walk into the house and Niall leads me up to his room. I smile, looking around. His room is a typical teenage boy's room. With sports posters, a TV with a game system, and some action figures. I sit on the bed and watch Niall as he opens his suitcase. He stands up and peels off his tshirt, showing off his toned back muscles. He looks in the reflection of the TV and catches me staring.  
"Enjoying the view, Princess?" he smirks. He turns around and I blush, nodding. He walks over to me and leans down, putting his hands on my shoulders. He leans down and kisses me softly. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of me, deepening the kiss. He smiles into the kiss and then chuckles, pulling away. "Not right now, princess. We have to go down for dinner."  
"I know." I pout. "But you were just so tempting. I couldn't help myself."  
"Maybe, if you're good, we can finish this later tonight." he smirks before going and putting a different shirt on.  
"Oh? I'm holding you to that Horan." I smirk. I stand up and we walk downstairs, where Maura is cooking dinner.  
"Would you like any help, Maura?" I ask.  
"Oh, yes please. Niall, could you set the table? Kelly, you could wash this asparagus, if you'd like." she says.  
"Of course." I say, picking up the bunch. After washing them, Maura instructs me to coat them in oil and a sprinkle of salt and lay them on a tray to be roasted. As I'm doing just that, I notice Niall leaning against the wall, watching me. I smile at him and continue my work. After I finish, I ask "Is there anything else to be done, Maura?"  
"No, I've got it from here. You two go relax."  
Niall leads me to the living room and pulls me down to his lap on the couch.  
"You know, it's not polite to stare." I say, playing with Niall's bracelet.  
"Well, who wouldn't stare at someone as beautiful as you?" he says. "Plus, you were staring at me earlier. I was just returning the favor."  
"Fair point, well made." I curl up even more on his lap and rest my head on his chest. After about 15 minutes, Maura informs us that dinner is ready. We sit down to steak, mashed potatoes, and roasted asparagus, and easily slip into conversation.  
"So do you have any special plans while you guys are here?" Maura asks.  
I look at Niall, who shakes his head.  
"No. I was thinking of just relaxing here. Nothing special." he says.  
I frown, but don't say anything. Has he forgotten our anniversary is in two days? We continue eating and when we're finished, Niall and I clear the table and then join Maura in the living room. We continue to talk and catch up until we all decide to head to bed. When we get up to Niall's room, he pulls me into a kiss. I return it, but then pull away.  
"I'm actually really tired, Niall."  
"Alright. Let's go to bed then." he says, looking a bit disappointed. I peel off my clothes and slip on one of Niall's shirts that I stole, and climb into bed. Niall strips down to his boxers and joins me.  
"Good night, Princess." he says, pulling me to him.  
"Night." I say, shutting my eyes. I sigh when I realize that he doesn't notice that I am upset.  
Waking up the next morning, I slip out of bed, letting Niall sleep. I pull on a pair of Niall's sweats and walk downstairs to see Maura already awake.  
"Morning darling. Would you like some coffee?" she asks.  
"Yes, please. And good morning." I reply with a smile.  
"Did you sleep well last night?" she asks, handing me my coffee.  
"It wasn't too bad. You know, jet lag and all." We sit there in silence for a few minutes before I get an idea. "Maura. Do you think you could run me into town later? I need to pick up something for mine and Niall's anniversary tomorrow and I don't want him to see it."  
"Of course, Kelly. Maybe we can go after lunch." she suggests.  
"That would be perfect. Thank you so much."  
"Of course. It's no problem."  
A few minutes later, Niall comes down and joins us.  
"Morning, Princess." he says, kissing my cheek.  
"Morning, Ni."  
The morning goes by pretty quick and it's finally time for Maura and I to go to town. I'm in Niall's room, changing, when he walks in.  
"Going somewhere?" he asks, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.  
"Yeah. You mother and I are going into town for a while."  
"Okay. You know, it makes me so happy that you get along so well with her."  
"She's an amazing woman. And she's very easy to get along with."  
"Well, let's not keep her waiting. Have fun."  
"I will. I love you, Ni. You know that right?" I say, turning and hugging him tightly.  
"Of course I do. And I love you. To the moon and back."  
He kisses the top of my head and let's me go. I kiss him quickly and head downstairs. Maura and I spent a couple hours in town before we went into a little jewelry shop. I was browsing the bracelets they had, when I found one that was absolutely perfect. It was a brown leather band with the words "Made in Mullingar" burned into it.  
"Excuse me. How much for this?" I asked the shopkeeper, pointing out the bracelet.  
"Oh. That's €75."  
"Is there a way to have a phrase put on the back of it?"  
"Yes. We personalize for free."  
"Okay. I will take it. How long does it take to personalize?"  
"About an hour."  
"Okay. I would like the phrase 'mo ghrá, mo prionsa' on it please."  
"My love, my prince. Cute. Who's the lucky lad?"  
"My boyfriend. It's our anniversary tomorrow."  
"Well, congratulations. I will have this done in about an hour. You pay when you pick it up." she smiles.  
"Thank you so much."  
Maura and I leave to go grab a coffee.  
"Maura?" I ask.  
"Yes, darling?"  
"Do you think that Niall will like my gift?"  
"I think he will love it. It's a beautiful piece. And, no matter what, he loves you."  
"To the moon and back." I whisper, smiling. "I'm just afraid he's forgotten our anniversary. He hasn't said anything to me at all." I sigh.  
"I'm sure he hasn't forgotten. You're too special for him to forget something as big as that."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
We finish our coffee and head back to the shop. I pay for the bracelet and have them gift wrap it for me. Then we head back to the house.

*Fast forward to the next afternoon*

Niall still hasn't said anything about our anniversary. I am starting to think that maybe he did forget. We are cuddling on the couch as he watches some football match that I really couldn't care less about.  
"Hey, Ni. I'm gonna go take a shower."  
"Okay, love." he says, not even looking at me.  
I walk upstairs and turn on the water for my shower. I strip my clothes off and step in, letting the warm water fall over me. After finishing, I step out and wrap a towel around myself before walking into Niall's room. There, on the bed, is a dress with a note on it.

My Darling Princess,  
Please change into this dress and make yourself pretty  
(not that you aren't already beautiful) and meet me downstairs.  
Yours forever,  
Niall

I did what the note said and then walked downstairs to see Niall standing in a suit, holding a bouquet of beautiful red roses. He smiled as he saw me.  
"You look beautiful, Kelly. Happy Anniversary." he said, handing me the roses and kissing me softly. "I love you." he whispered.  
"I love you too, Ni. Happy Anniversary. I got you something. Wait here." I said, heading back upstairs. I grabbed the gift and went back to him. "Here. I hope you like it." I say, kissing him.  
"I will love it, just because it's from you." he said, unwrapping it. "Made in Mullingar. That's cute, babe." he laughs.  
"Turn it over." I say, smiling.  
"Mo ghrá, mo prionsa?" he asks.  
"It means 'My love, my prince'."  
"Oh, princess. I love it. Thank you." he says, pulling me into a kiss and then holding me against him. "I got something for you too." He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a box. I take it and open it. It was a beautiful gold heart and arrow locket. I open it and there is a small picture of the two of us on one side and the words 'To the moon and back, my princess' on the other side. Tears start filling my eyes as I looked up at him.  
"Niall, this is beautiful. I love it so much." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Then I turned around so he could put the necklace on me. We walked out to his car and drove to a little restaurant. We were seated in the back, at a table set for two. With candles and roses in the center. We ordered our food and sat, talking about anything and everything.  
"Kelly. There's one more part to your present." Niall says, taking my hand from across the table. "I know that we don't get to see each other as much as we'd like, since I'm gone all the time. I know how hard it is for me, I can only imagine how hard it is for you. But that's going to change. I hate not being able to fall asleep with you in my arms. Or waking up to your kisses every morning. I miss our afternoon movies when we actually just make out, instead of paying attention to the TV. I miss just being able to see you every day. So I pulled some strings, and they are letting you come on tour with me."  
"Are you serious? Ni! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me." I say as I get up and hug him.  
"Anything for my princess. You make me the happiest man in the world. I can't stand being away from you for so long."  
Niall gets our check, pays, and we leave. We get back to the house and change out of our clothes. Niall strips down to his boxers and I am in my panties and one of his shirts. We climb into bed and I turn to face him.  
"I love you so much, Ni. Thank you for making this the best anniversary ever." I say, as I lean over and kiss him before cuddling up against his chest. He wraps his arms around me and intertwines our legs.  
"I love you too, Kelly. To the moon and back. I will spend every day proving that to you." he says, kissing the top of my head.  
After the best day ever, I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man I love.


End file.
